


Deathbeds

by Naroxfar



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Out of Character, War of the Ancients
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naroxfar/pseuds/Naroxfar
Summary: Для нее никогда не существовало никаких преград. Народ уважал свою правительницу, втайне побаиваясь ее могущества. Королева это знала и принимала как должное. Страх ее подданных льстил ей еще больше, чем случайные любовники, воспевающие ее невероятную красоту.И все же чего-то Азшаре всегда не хватало.





	Deathbeds

Для нее никогда не существовало никаких преград. Народ уважал свою правительницу, втайне побаиваясь ее могущества. Королева это знала и принимала как должное. Страх ее подданных льстил ей еще больше, чем случайные любовники, воспевающие ее невероятную красоту.

И все же чего-то Азшаре всегда не хватало.

Накинув на плечи махровое полотенце, королева подошла к металлическому столику и взяла в руку небольшой флакон с маслом магорозы. Капли воды стекали по ее коже на мраморный пол, заставляя эльфийку вздрагивать от ощутимой прохлады. Поджав губы, Азшара взглянула в зеркало, свободной ладонью поправила свои длинные волосы, стараясь выглядеть еще обаятельнее, чем прежде. Она слегка нахмурилась, когда в отражении мелькнул кто-то еще, но тут же расслабилась, заметив в дверном проеме свою преданную служанку.

— Моя королева, — осторожно поклонилась Вайши, специально опуская глаза, чтобы не смотреть на обнаженную Азшару.

Сегодня юная эльфийка заметно нервничала. Королеву это ничуть не удивило — она уже давно заметила, что почти все девушки во дворце начинали чувствовать себя неловко, когда дело касалось Иллидана. Азшара и сама не понимала, почему маг так дурно влияет на нее. Впрочем, она быстро находила объяснение такому явлению — сила, какой Саргерас наделил ночного эльфа, будоражила воображение сильнее любой магии. Почувствовав приятное, но мучительное ощущение внизу живота, королева перекинула волосы за спину и стянула с себя полотенце, обнажая идеальное женское тело.

— Он уже здесь? — поинтересовалась Азшара, не поворачиваясь к Вайши.

Выдавив густое содержимое флакона на ладонь, она осторожно провела скользкими от масла пальцами по своим горячим половым губам, ожидая ответа от служанки. Вайши неловко переступила с ноги на ногу, наблюдая за действиями королевы. Наконец, пересилив себя и свое смущение, девушка слабо кивнула. Азшара не сдержала улыбки.

— Прекрасно, — пробормотала она, поставив бутылочку на место. — Вайши, принеси мне платье. Не хочу портить интригу молодому магу.

Затащить в постель этого эльфа Азшара вознамерилась с тех самых пор, как Саргерас наградил мага ярко-зелеными татуировками и выжег глаза, немного повредив красивое лицо Ярости Бури. Королеву не пугали ни его ожоги, ни его пустые глазницы, скрытые плотной повязкой. Ей от него требовалось только доверие — иметь под рукой воина павшего титана не мешало бы никому. А доверие такого вспыльчивого и самовлюбленного парня как Иллидан запросто можно было получить благодаря удовольствию.

Когда Вайши вернулась в банную комнату, Азшара уже нацепила на свои запястья несколько тонких браслетов, подчеркивающих ее власть и красоту, и расчесала волосы, хоть и понимала, что в этом нет необходимости. Принесенное платье оказалось еще более удобным, чем предполагала королева. Легкая ткань плотно облегала стройную фигуру, не стесняя движений. Водрузив на голову серебряный обод, заменяющий корону, эльфийка поманила к себе служанку. Вайши молча приблизилась к своей правительнице.

— Как думаешь, я смогу избавить его от полного недоверия? — поправив один из браслетов, Азшара внимательно осмотрела свои ногти, стараясь скрыть волнение в голосе.

Иллидан был одним из тех мужчин, каких непросто было обмануть даже с помощью магии. Однажды ей почти удалось воспользоваться им, и она бы сделала это, не раздумывая, если бы не ее внезапно ворвавшийся любовник. Где-то в глубине души Азшара понимала, что большое количество фаворитов может сказаться на ее личных планах, но никогда не предполагала, что это случится так внезапно. Впрочем, никто из ее приближенных не тягался с братом Малфуриона. Иллидана Азшара воспринимала как особенного мага, который мог не только пригодиться ей, но и доставить незабываемое наслаждение.

— Сможете, — уверенно отозвалась Вайши. — Иллидан должен Вам подчиниться. Иначе быть не может.

Азшара едва сдержала горькую усмешку. Неужели ее служанка настолько наивна, что думает, будто королева способна завоевать этого эльфа? Иллидан для Азшары был не более, чем игрушка в этой непростой борьбе за власть над всем миром. Может, он и годился ей в постоянные любовники, но эльфийка никогда не видела Иллидана в окружении женщин. В основном маг проводил время в одиночестве, о чем-то напряженно думая и не делясь ни с кем своими мыслями. Может, в такие моменты он как всегда переживал из-за своей Тиранды. О том, что колдун испытывает чувства к молодой жрице, знали многие, но никогда не поднимали эту тему при Ярости Бури, боясь разозлить его.

Плотнее прижав металлический обод к своему лбу, королева в последний раз взглянула на себя в зеркало, оценивая свой вид. Такой наряд был слишком простым для эльфийки ее происхождения, но сейчас для Азшары это не имело особо значения. Поставив перед собой четко намеченную цель, правительница ночных эльфов не спеша направилась в свою спальню, слыша за спиной учащенное дыхание девушки.

— Волнуешься, Вайши? — улыбка обернувшейся королевы заставила потупиться шедшую за ней леди. Вайши не любила показывать свои слабости. — Если тебе так нравится Иллидан, то загляни в мою спальню утром. Не думаю, что он откажется от тебя.

На бледном лице служанки выступил еле заметный румянец. Она хотела опустить взгляд в пол, но Азшара провела пальцем по ее щеке, жестом приказывая смотреть на нее. Вайши не оставалось ничего, кроме как подчиниться воле ее величества.

— Ты придешь утром, — повторила Азшара, смотря ей в глаза. — Раздвинешь перед ним ноги и сделаешь все, что он захочет, пока я буду занята. Другого шанса у тебя не будет. Это все ради нашего дела.

Вайши тихо фыркнула:

— Он будет представлять на моем месте эту жрицу.

— Так ли это важно, Вайши? — осклабившаяся королева продолжала прикасаться к лицу девушки. — Ты не будешь думать об этом, когда он придавит тебя к кровати. Уверена, тебе понравится.

Не желая возражать ей, Вайши по привычке просто кивнула. Азшара вновь доброжелательно улыбнулась:

— Я в тебя верю. Надеюсь, что и в этот раз ты меня не подведешь. А сейчас позови мне Иллидана. Нам нужно закончить начатое.

Войдя в спальню, Азшара первым делом окинула взглядом приготовленную кровать, проверяя все до мелочей. Любая, даже самая незначительная, оплошность могла все испортить. Поправив одеяло, королева осмотрела ароматические свечи, привезенные ей с другого конца эльфийской империи. К ее счастью, верные подданные хорошо поняли приказ и оформили спальню так, как того требовала правительница. Кое-кто, конечно, шептался, что не стоит так утруждаться ради какого-то мага, который не был Высокорожденным и не заслуживал подобного отношения. Азшара на это не обращала никакого внимания. Ее слуги просто не понимали, зачем ей нужно завоевать его доверие. Да и к тому же они привыкли не задавать вопросов, когда дело касалось очередного партнера королевы. В личную жизнь эльфийки предпочитали не лезть даже ее советники и опытные маги — все осознавали, что это может плохо кончиться для них и их близких.

Услышав тихий скрип двери, Азшара выпрямилась и пригладила свое одеяние, с милой, но фальшивой улыбкой глядя на вошедшего в ее покои колдуна. Ее внимание привлекли яркие татуировки, демонстрирующие избранность Иллидана и его преданность Легиону. «Если ты верен Саргерасу, то просто обязан подчиниться мне», — думала Азшара, внешне оставаясь такой же светлой и невинной. Она знала, что Иллидан почти не видит ее, но прекрасно ощущает внутреннее состояние благодаря демоническому чутью. Нельзя было рисковать. Другой возможности у нее уже не будет. Потянувшись за своим бокалом с недопитым вином, Азшара краем глаза наблюдала за своим магом, привыкающим к необычной обстановке в комнате. Иллидан пытался что-то понять, но королева не могла читать его мысли и поэтому всерьез начала опасаться, что он о чем-то догадывается.

— Иллидан? — осторожно позвала она, отпив из своего бокала.

Поставив вино обратно на стол, эльфийка приблизилась к молодому мужчине и прикоснулась к его плечу, поглаживая татуировку кончиками пальцев. Его кожа в этом месте была невероятно гладкой и приятной. Азшара чувствовала в нем запретную силу, к которой ее тянуло в последнее время все чаще и чаще. Иллидан никак не отреагировал на ее зов, зато остался неравнодушен к такому проявлению нежности. Крепко обхватив королеву за талию, маг прижал ее к себе, не позволяя вырваться из своих объятий. Азшара удивилась его уверенности. От Иллидана веяло теплом, какого она не чувствовала еще ни с кем из представителей мужского пола. Может, ей все же стоит завоевать его как любовника? Вряд ли ее будущий супруг, являясь павшим титаном и уничтожителем миров, будет возражать из-за развлечений своей жены. Подумав об этом, Азшара потянулась к сухим губам Иллидана, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия. Ощущение пустоты только усилилось, когда маг, ответив на поцелуй, решил перехватить инициативу в свои руки, проникая языком в ее рот и лаская пальцами ее открытую шею. Королева не была против. Наоборот, его желаемое лидерство разнообразило эту игру, в которой Азшара планировала выйти победителем. Проведя ладонью по его вздымающейся от тяжелого дыхания груди и выступающему на животе прессу, правительница Зин-Азшари бедром прижалась к его паху, чувствуя, как что-то твердое упирается в ее тело. Долго думать Азшара не собиралась. Переместив свою руку чуть ниже, женщина с нескрываемым блаженством сжала пальцами возбужденную плоть через толстую ткань набедренников. Иллидан вздрогнул. Королева на секунду оторвалась от его губ, не торопясь отстраняться от лица Ярости Бури:

— Не возражаешь, если мы не будем никуда торопиться? — ее ладонь продолжала сжимать его достоинство, пока вторая рука поглаживала остальной торс.

— Не возражаю, — буркнул маг, с трудом сдерживая свое нетерпение.

Азшара понимала, что он чувствует ее собственное возбуждение. Не будь она королевой, он бы давно завалил ее на кровать или на пол, как неопытную послушницу. Но ее положение не позволяло ему говорить что-то такое, чего бы она не хотела услышать. Вернувшись к поцелую, эльфийка мысленно возликовала, ощущая, как он начинает вести себя более напряженно и агрессивно. Его дыхание стало более учащенным и глубоким; грубые пальцы с подпиленными когтями впивались в ее тело, из-за чего Азшара чувствовала легкую боль. От таких «прикосновений» у нее всегда оставались синяки, которые потом приходилось прятать магическими заклинаниями, чтобы их не увидели другие мужчины. Почувствовав, как Иллидан начинает наступать на нее, королева прижала ладонь к его груди, отстраняя возбужденного мага от себя и отворачиваясь от его губ.

— Я сделал что-то не так? — колдун, обнимая ее тело, недоуменно хмыкнул.

Азшара, не желая высвобождаться из его объятий, обеими руками быстро расправилась с его набедренниками, даже не спросив разрешения у самого мага. Она знала, что он не будет противиться ей. Прикоснувшись к эрегированному органу эльфа, королева подняла голову и посмотрела на напрягшееся от возбуждения лицо воина. Стоило ей сжать свою руку, как мужчина тут же выдохнул от приятных ощущений.

— Меня всегда возбуждали чьи-то эмоции в такие моменты, — перейдя на шепот, Азшара прижалась ртом к шее Иллидана. — Посмотрим, на что способен ты.

Оставив там темный засос, она провела языком до его груди, дотрагиваясь до каждой татуировки и покрывая кожу брата Малфуриона легкими поцелуями, не забывая при этом ласкать пальцами его твердую плоть. Иллидан терпел все ее сладостные пытки, сжимая губы и боясь застонать или издать хоть малейший звук, подчеркивающий его слабости. Азшаре нравилась эта гордыня. Другие мужчины обычно позволяли ей полностью управлять ими. Прикусив один из сосков Иллидана, королева перешла на его живот, где языком принялась обводить каждый рельеф на сильном теле, медленно опускаясь на колени. Член в ее ладони окончательно затвердел, и Азшара, ощущая власть над своим любовником, мазнула губами по паху, не обращая внимания на темную растительность, липнущую к ее лицу. Подняв глаза на Иллидана, она улыбнулась, заметив, как сильно изменилась его физиономия. Припав устами к основанию мужского естества, королева требовательней сжала его пальцами, нежно целуя и наслаждаясь теплом, исходящим от мага. Ее губы с легкостью скользили по готовому к соитию органу, пульсирующему у нее в ладони. Эльф неуверенно потоптался на месте, когда влажный язык правительницы точь-в-точь повторил темно-зеленый рисунок на его чувствительной коже. Услышав одобрительное рычание сверху, Азшара усмехнулась и продолжила свои манипуляции, следя за каждым вздохом Иллидана. Его рука, внезапно прижавшаяся к голове, перебирала ее серебристые пряди, побуждая на более решительные действия. Эльфийка даже не сомневалась, что магу захочется большего.

— Может, присядешь? — предложила Азшара, указывая на край кровати. — Стоять в такие моменты тяжело.

— Я переживу, — Иллидан, потрепав ее по волосам, благодарно коснулся пальцами красивого лица своей королевы.

— А если я прикажу тебе сесть?

Ярость Бури усмехнулся:

— Тогда я с удовольствием и безоговорочно выполню твой приказ, Азшара.

Ей так льстило, когда он обращался к ней по имени, а не по надоевшему титулу, который озвучивали почти все обитатели дворца при каждой встрече. Поцеловав Иллидана в живот, Азшара медленно поднялась на ноги и едва коснулась своими влажными губами губ мага:

— Садись. Не хочу, чтобы ты устал до самого главного момента. Ты ведь подчиняешься приказам своей королевы, Ярость Бури?

Эльф нагло улыбнулся:

— Только если королева хорошо попросит.

— Ты же сказал, что подчинишься мне, маг, — Азшара, улыбнувшись ему в ответ, игриво пробежалась пальцами по его бедру. Близость опьяняла их обоих, заставляя жаться друг к другу с небывалой страстью. — Знаешь, что бывает с теми, кто смеет перечить мне?

Иллидан слегка прикусил ее ухо, заставив королеву тихо застонать.

— Если решишь меня наказать, то я готов к твоим пыткам, — горячий шепот колдуна сливался с ее частым дыханием.

Взяв Иллидана за руку, Азшара медленно повела его в сторону ложа, не обращая внимания на горькую ухмылку на его лице. Как только он приблизился к кровати, она осторожно толкнула его на постель и прижала ладони к сильным плечам, заставив эльфа сесть и не сопротивляться. Иллидана это явно заводило. Он чуть привстал, желая поцеловать Азшару, но та снова усадила его на место, на этот раз жестче и без всякой заботы. Королева без всякого удивления поняла, что такая грубость ее любовнику нравится больше, чем нежные ласки. Впрочем, ко всякому своему мужчине она умудрялась найти подход, будь то любитель острых ощущений или романтик, каких Азшаре доводилось встречать не так часто. К ее счастью, Иллидана можно было отнести к первой категории. Эльфийка собиралась вновь опуститься на пол, когда воин внезапно схватил ее за руку.

— Азшара… Можно попросить тебя раздеться?

Королева удивленно приподняла одну бровь. Иллидан смотрел на нее своими зелеными огоньками без всяких эмоций. Правительница уже успела понять, что он видит все окружающие его предметы не так, как она или другие эльфы. Его зрение было более глубоким, но в то же время настолько пустым, что Ярость Бури едва различал очертания вещей. Вытащив запястье из его ладони, Азшара не смогла возразить. Если она хочет заполучить доверие мага, то должна делать все, что бы он ни попросил. Она вздрогнула, когда горячая рука Иллидана легла на ее бедро, проводя когтями по бледно-голубой коже и оставляя после себя приятное тепло. Чародей задирал ее ткань, обнажая красивую ногу, изучая реакцию королевы на его нежные касания и усмехаясь над спокойствием своей женщины. Те юные и неопытные жрицы, с которыми Иллидан уже несколько раз делил постель, всегда смущались эльфа и его вольного поведения, пытаясь остановить эти приставания своими глупыми улыбками и возражениями. В отличие от своего близнеца, темноволосый Ярость Бури не избегал женщин, а наоборот наслаждался ими всю свою юность, думая о Тиранде и о том, как однажды он раздвинет ей ноги и заберет ее невинность, оставив Малфуриона ни с чем. Азшара знала о тайных желаниях избранника Саргераса и мысленно смеялась над ним и его наивностью. Такая честная девушка как Тиранда никогда бы не отдалась высокомерному эльфу, продавшему свою шкуру Легиону. Улыбаясь собственным мыслям, королева с легкостью скинула с себя шелковое платье, предоставляя Иллидану возможность прикоснуться к любой части ее тела. Склонившись над лицом мага, Азшара подарила ему легкий поцелуй, рукой потянувшись к его возбужденной плоти. Мужчина слегка оскалился, издав едва слышимый хрип.

— Ты доволен? — поинтересовалась Азшара, дразня его уже знакомыми ласками и проводя языком по его потрескавшемуся из-за ожогов демонического пламени лицу.

— Более чем.

Если теперь многих женщин пугал его изуродованный странными татуировками торс, то королеву просто манило к этим ярко-зеленым линиям. Пальцами второй ладони она гладила каждый узор, едва касаясь разгоряченного тела мага. Судя по коварной улыбке Иллидана, ему это доставляло наслаждение. При чувственных касаниях королевы огонь возбуждения вспыхивал в нем с новой силой, но взять и завалить Азшару на кровать он просто не мог — его происхождение не позволяло ему даже возражать ей, не говоря уж о большем. Как жаль, что такая живая игрушка не появилась у эльфийки раньше. Ей нравились его прикосновения, воздержание, легкая доступность и гордость. Поцеловав его в переносицу, скрытую темной повязкой, королева присела на пол. Ее нежная ладонь легко двигалась по твердому естеству, заставляя сидящего на постели Иллидана ерзать от нетерпения.

— Я уже с трудом сдерживаюсь, чтобы действительно не наказать тебя за твою спешку, Иллидан, — без всякой злости или обиды произнесла Азшара, прижимаясь губами к его плоти и продолжая свои приятные пытки влажным языком.

Теперь она не желала тратить время впустую. Больше не видя смысла в поверхностных ласках, королева осторожно обхватила ртом затвердевший член и ласково обвела головку языком, слизывая выступающую вязкую смазку, солоноватую на вкус. Услышав откуда-то сверху глухой стон Иллидана, Азшара села удобней, расположив свои ладони на мужских бедрах. Подающийся вперед маг заметно напрягся от непривычных ощущений. Вряд ли какая-нибудь жрица в его жизни баловала себя такими «развлечениями». Раздвинув согнутые ноги еще шире, он позволил королеве сжать пальцами основание его достоинства и сдавить так, чтобы вызвать у Азшары очередную победоносную улыбку. Он находился в ее власти. От осознания этого правительница ночных эльфов трепетала словно девица, впервые увидевшая обнаженного мужчину. Ее лоно ныло так, что королева больше не могла игнорировать свое желание. Приподняв ее голову за подбородок, Иллидан жадно облизнулся. Возбуждение женщины действовало на него не самым лучшим образом — маг уже искусал себе всю нижнюю губу, стараясь унять самого себя хотя бы на время. Проведя языком от паха до груди чародея, Азшара оставила на его шее еще один темный след и уткнулась носом в щеку молодого эльфа, располагаясь на его коленях и упираясь ладонями в его плечи. Поняв намек, попытавшийся расслабиться Иллидан молча опустился на постель. Прохладная ткань приятно липла к его вспотевшей от напряжения спине. Одна из его рук потянулась к женской груди, в то время как вторая с силой сжала бедро красивой эльфийки. С горячих губ Азшары сорвался тихий стон. Как только магу надоело ласкать ее кожу, он переместил свою ладонь чуть ниже, и его пальцы быстро нашли свое место у нее между ног.

Дальнейших событий Иллидан и вовсе не помнил. Знал только, что в какой-то момент королева оседлала его, лишив всякого самообладания, и начала двигаться, принимая его в себя. Чародей жадно глотал воздух, напористо отвечал на ее требовательные поцелуи, в порыве страсти сжимал бедра и шептал ее имя, надеясь, что эта эйфория отпустит их обоих не так скоро. Все-таки по-настоящему страстных женщин в его жизни было не так уж много. Азшара двигалась более чем уверенно, изредка замедляя свой темп, желая помучить изголодавшегося по близости мага. Пожалуй, Иллидану это нравилось. Сейчас для него не существовало ничего, кроме его королевы. Целуя ее в шею, чародей наслаждался женскими стонами и криками, двигался ей навстречу и вдыхал в себя нежный аромат серебристых волос эльфийки…

Когда все закончилось, Азшара, пытаясь перевести дыхание, скатилась с него на кровать, прижимая ладонь ко лбу и вытирая выступивший пот. Иллидан так и не сумел приподняться — усталость буквально приковала его к постели, и магу оставалось лишь бороться с подступающим сном, дабы не отрубиться прямо в королевских покоях. Прижавшись к его горячему боку, Высокорожденная чародейка принялась выводить на темной коже ночного эльфа магические узоры, ноготками царапая его обнаженную грудь.

— Ты принял мудрое решение, присоединившись к нам, — промурлыкала женщина, щекой прильнув к его татуированному плечу. — Саргерас оценит тебя по достоинству.

Ярость Бури, явно не желая обсуждать эту тему, утомленно вздохнул. Азшара не смела осуждать его за подобное. В конце концов, сегодня они хорошо провели время. Пылающий Легион и Саргерас могли подождать до утра.

— Наверное, мне пора идти, — сглотнув, ночной эльф попытался привстать с кровати.

Королева Зин-Азшари не позволила ему даже сесть.

— Отдохни, Иллидан. Завтра тебя ждет много дел. А сейчас… — она закусила губу, всматриваясь в повязку на его лице. — Сейчас нам стоит заняться другими вещами.

И не спрашивая разрешения, нагая эльфийка вовлекла его в страстный поцелуй, возвращая к себе внимание молодого мага.


End file.
